


Connected

by Viola836



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No VILE AU, Self-Indulgent, Sweet, TW: implied domestic abuse, They're not criminals in this one, it's very minor and super implied tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola836/pseuds/Viola836
Summary: What if they'd known each other since the start?What if they'd never committed any crimes that would prompt VILE to notice them?And what if they were bonded for life?Soulmate AU where anything that you write on your skin also ends up on your soulmate's.
Relationships: Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Paper in his Pocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967104) by [Soncasong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soncasong/pseuds/Soncasong). 



> I've seen a couple fics where Antonio's background is in Guatemala. I stole the idea for this fic here, I'm not sure if I'll stick with it or not.  
> It does definitely fit my hc of him being Spanish in nationality but living in central/south America!  
> I've credited the fic I took inspo from for his background (which is altered here because this fic is an AU), do give it a read! Very sad but super worth it.
> 
> Fair warning that both of their backgrounds are merely headcanons that my partner and I made up for them. They're absolutely not confirmed or anything. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

They’d been communicating since the first time they could hold a pen.

Every adult would tell their kid about their soulmate, and how writing on one’s skin was an important responsibility, for it would show up on your other half.

It started with little drawings, tiny scribbles. Then some words.

“ _Hola_ ” clearly written by a wobbly hand.

“ _Salut_ ” was the reply, some hours later.

Clearly their native tongues weren’t working.

It went on with drawings for a while more. Smiley faces, crooked stickmen. Whenever something popped up on Antonio, the kid would beam for hours.

“ _What is your name?_ ”

They were around six years old. And learning English in school.

“Antonio. What is your name?”

“Jean-Paul!”

And so, it began. They rushed through the textbook, just so they could talk more.

“Where are you from?”

“France. Where are you from?”

“Guatemala.”

Sometimes Jean-Paul’s handwriting was wobblier than others. Sometimes he disappeared for days.

Antonio didn’t grasp the concept of time zones, at first. He assumed it was normal for soulmates who lived very far to reply later than soulmates who lived close.

When, around ten, he learnt of them in school, Jean-Paul’s behavior stopped making sense.

“My parents are not nice.” He had simply answered.

He’d only understand what that meant many years later.

At twelve, some months away from each other, they received their cell phones.

Jean-Paul merely scribbled his number on his arm.

His phone lit up that evening.

  * _Jean! It’s Antonio :)_



The preteen smiled. He put a star next to the contact’s name.

  * _I’m not good at art, I’m sure you noticed. Thought you should know what I look like._



Jean’s picture was taken with care. Antonio assumed he’d taken a few tries, because he also took a good five minutes in the bathroom before he was satisfied. He sent it back.

  * _You look nice! :) Here is me!_



The other boy replied with a simple smiley face.

He didn’t really care about his phone getting confiscated, at thirteen. Antonio had woken up in the middle of the night, and Jean wasn’t really paying attention to English class. It’s not like he needed it, anyway.

He picked up a pen and went back to their old way of talking for one morning.

  * _I think I’m going to run away, Tonio._



They were fourteen. And Jean-Paul couldn’t handle it anymore.

  * _I wouldn’t blame you. But are you sure?_
  * _I just need to find the right moment to do it._
  * _Be safe. Bring a pen._



He smiled. Of course he’d bring a pen. So much could go wrong, and Antonio was his only trusted person out there.

Heat colored his cheeks, and he picked the phone up yet again.

  * _Actually, before I do. I want to tell you something._
  * _Hm?_
  * _I love you._



He pressed the phone against his chest. He knew they were soulmates; he knew they were _meant_ to be. But he still felt anxious.

The phone pinged.

  * _Hold on…_



As Jean-Paul’s breath hitched, he saw letters form on his hand.

“I love you too.”

He couldn’t stop smiling.

  * _I found some wi-fi, finally._
  * _Jesus, Jean, you had me worried. How’s it going?_
  * _I found something. Some guy says he needs an apprentice and… well… I need a job._
  * _!!! That’s amazing!!_
  * _Yeah, yeah. How’s your sister doing?_
  * _Not well. Might have to drop out soon, to work and help the family._
  * _Mon dieu… I hope not._
  * _Me too, amor, me too._



Antonio took off his gloves carefully, before throwing them away. He looked in the mirror proudly, before rinsing his hair again. Once he’d finished drying it off, he snapped a picture, which he sent to Jean.

  * _I dyed my hair!!_



Jean replied instantly, despite the fact it was _technically_ two in the morning for him.

  * _!_
  * _That suits you!!_



The Spaniard giggled.

  * _Thank you. Now go to sleep!_
  * _Yeah, alright. Goodnight, handsome._



Jean-Paul was seventeen when he got promoted as a full-on tailor. He’d just gotten off work when he received a notification. He scrolled through his phone quickly, jumping to Antonio’s contact.

A picture of him in an apron, working on some kind of dough. The Frenchman smiled.

  * _You look dashing, mon cher._
  * _I wish I could share it with you. Make sure to eat enough tonight, sì?_
  * _As always. Love you._
  * _You too._



When Jean-Paul started keeping up his facial hair, as well as pairing it up with some – Antonio had to be honest – _killer_ eyeliner, he had laughed. Jean had even gotten upset, as he seemed to be really proud of his look.  
Through his cackles, he’d taken a screenshot.  
“It looks funny, but it’s so _you._ I love it.”  
Jean-Paul couldn’t stay mad for long.  
Not until Antonio saw his earrings, at least.

At nineteen, Jean-Paul scrambled together enough money for a round trip to Guatemala. His heart was beating way faster than usual, and his hands were sweaty.

  * _I can’t wait to see you, mi vida._
  * _It’s happening, Toni. It’s happening._
  * _I can hardly believe it. I even cleaned up this mess I had here :)_
  * _Uni life made you a hobo, mon amour…_
  * _Shut up! :P_



He smiled, before putting the phone in airplane mode. On his arm popped up a little “Safe travels” in neat, squared letters.

Fifteen hours later, he landed. His heartbeat picked up again, and his suitcase handle kept slipping from him. He made his way through the airport.

When they locked eyes, Jean-Paul’s heart swelled. The pictures and little doodles didn’t do him justice whatsoever – He was breathtaking.

His luggage fell to the ground as he ran like his life depended on it.  
And Antonio caught him in a tight hug. Warm, safe, _real_. He spun the Frenchman around, and his smile was almost literally glowing.

The taller man had almost forgotten how tired he was. He essentially collapsed in Antonio’s arms; whose deep chuckle could be felt through his chest.

“Let’s go home, _mi amor_. You need rest.” He retrieved Jean-Paul’s stuff and gently guided him to his beat-up car with a hand on the small of his back.

Jean-Paul slept on the ride home. Antonio would periodically lovingly glance his way.   
He parked the car, before lightly shaking the Frenchman.

“We’re here. Sorry to wake you up.” He offered a smile.

Jean rubbed at his eyes, before nodding and sitting up. They made their way to the apartment upstairs.  
By the time Antonio had opened the door, the taller man was fully awake.

He placed his hand on his partner’s shoulder, making him back up and closing it.  
They looked in each other’s eyes for some time, before Jean-Paul finally leaned in.

Despite the fact that they’d been waiting for this moment for ages, they took it slow. It was very much an exploratory kiss, to test the waters.   
The Frenchman moved his arms around the Spaniard’s neck, who in turn wrapped his behind his boyfriend’s back.  
When they pulled away, they stood there for a while, forehead to forehead. Just basking in each other’s company.

Antonio’s family had always been friendly with Jean-Paul. They lived in a small house, and phone calls could only be so private.  
In person, though, it was different. They were open, warm, and a bit touchier than what the Frenchman was used to. He didn’t mind.

During the meal, he held Antonio’s hand as much as he could under the table. They’d exchange gentle squeezes every now and then, instinctively leaning onto one another.

It was hard keeping Antonio’s parents and siblings from going straight to France to teach his parents “a lesson”. He’d never felt more welcomed.

He’d never shared a bed with anyone. He hadn’t always _had_ a bed, but when he did, he was fortunate enough for it to be exclusive. But now that he had, he didn’t want to sleep alone ever again.

The warmth and comfort emanating from his partner, who wasn’t _quite_ asleep yet, it was something he had severely underestimated. He caressed Antonio’s cheek and smiled at him, before the exhaustion of the entire day caught up to him. By that point, he was the happiest he’d ever been.

It wasn’t like they didn’t know the trip would only last one week, but they hadn’t counted on time flying by so quickly. Antonio’s eyes were filled with tears as he kissed Jean-Paul goodbye, messily and desperately.  
The latter was whispering sweet words and nuzzling his cheek.

“We’ll work something out, _mon amour_ , I promise.” His smile didn’t hold up much.

“I love you, Jean. _Te amo_.”

“I love you too. _Je t’aime_. We’ll be together again soon, _oui?_ ”

“ _Sì,_ yes. Be safe. I love you.”

The Frenchman tried another smile, looking back until Antonio was no longer in view. He was sure of one thing; they weren’t supposed to be apart. And he’d do all he could so they wouldn’t be.

The first thing Antonio did was choose Paris for his exchange year in university. They could try living together for his two semesters and he wouldn’t be completely stranded without a job in a foreign country.  
Jean-Paul took him all around the city, and the Spaniard wanted to see that shine in his eyes every day.  
They settled into a comfortable rhythm, and the Frenchman even came back to Guatemala with Antonio for Christmas.

By then they were twenty-two, and they felt like a real family. The shorter man had even promised his boyfriend a cat, for sometime in the future.

As Antonio finished his studies back home, Jean-Paul landed a much better job. His sewing skills had greatly improved and he got noticed for it. He saved up.

They argued a bit, when they had to decide _where_ to move.  
Jean was willing to leave his job, but all Antonio wanted to do was leave his country. He didn’t want to leave his family, and Jean-Paul didn’t want him to feel forced to.

Ultimately, Paris was objectively their best choice. As soon as Antonio got his degree, he moved.  
They upsized, as the Frenchman’s apartment was no longer fitting for two young adults – and a cat.

At twenty-five, they were settled in the life they’d dreamed of since forever. They didn’t really use their soulmate bond anymore – they didn’t need to.   
But, from time to time, they’d draw a little heart. Write down a reminder.

“Don’t forget the milk!”

Antonio rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn’t forget the- And his basket was lacking the very thing he had been warned about.

He groaned, and headed to the dairy aisle.

They were bonded for life, this they knew. Yet, Jean-Paul felt it should be official.  
He’d spent several hours at the jewelry store, until he’d seen the perfect ring.  
Silver, with a tanzanite gemstone on top. He bought it without hesitation.

He didn’t really _set_ anything up, but he brought the ring along more often than not.  
And then, one night, it felt right.

They’d been slow dancing in their living room, impromptu, after Antonio had put on some music. He’d cooked dinner – A trend that settled in their house pretty early on – and they’d just spent the evening talking and enjoying each other’s company.

Jean-Paul needed to look in his boyfriend’s eyes for a moment, just a moment - to get down on one knee.

He smiled brightly at his partner, and he fished the ring from his pocket.

“If there’s been one constant in my life, it’s you. You’ve been there for me since I can remember, and you kept me going when things got tough. I couldn’t see a life without you in it, and if being your soulmate isn’t enough – What about your husband?” He opened the box, “Will you marry me?”

Antonio was silent for a while, a gentle smile on his face. He grabbed Jean’s free hand and pulled him up, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“You’re so dumb. Why are you even asking? Of course I want to marry you, Jean. Yes. A thousand times yes.”

They exchanged a tender kiss, and Jean-Paul fit the ring on his fiancé’s finger.

“Good call, saying yes. Otherwise, you would’ve had to show up to work with a huge profanity on your forehead.” He smirked.

Antonio barked out a laugh. And settled into his soulmate’s arms yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote another Soulmate AU.  
> Both ideas were swimming around in my head for a week and I just HAD to write them down. I won't be writing as many fics as fast but I definitely have another couple one shots planned for the foreseeable future.  
> These two had NO Soulmate AUs and so I had to overdo it myself.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Any feedback is super welcome :))


End file.
